Girl Like You
by David Carner
Summary: Chuck and his girl are interrupted by Sarah returning home a day early.


A/N: I've had this song in my head for days and this idea so….I know. But seriously the game drops in 10 hours and then I'm out of here for a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and music helps me write so much.

* * *

He looked at the woman who had his heart in his hands. Her arms were currently crossed, and a scowl crossed her face. "I'm sorry," Chuck said. "I'm trying here, I need you to work with me." She turned around, her back to him.

Chuck went over to the karaoke machine. "What if I sing?" She started to turn toward him, but stopped, still mad. "Oh, I think I know just the song." Chuck started fiddling with the machine and the music of Maroon 5 filed the house. Chuck begin to dance as he sang, and he saw her peering over at her shoulder at him. As he hit the chorus he got in front of her, and he saw she was fighting a smile. "Cause girls like you Run around with guys like me." She shook her head and turned away from him. He put down the mike, took her hands and started to move his arms with hers. She began to laugh, making Chuck feel something bubble up within him.

They both heard the door open and looked up at the figure heading toward them. What was she doing here? Sarah wasn't supposed to be home for another day. Before he could say a word she ripped her hands out of Chuck's.

"MAMA!" Casey yelled, and teetered over to Sarah.

Sarah swooped her up in her arms and both of them looked at Chuck. Sarah turned to Casey. "What did Daddy do?"

"He broke Elmo," Casey said, crossing her arms again. Sarah looked at Chuck.

"It's not my fault," Chuck insisted. "I was trying to put the DVD in the player, tripped, and broke it. There are no more Elmo's World DVDs around."

"He need spanking," Casey said. Sarah looked at her daughter. "Unca John said so."

"Well, if Daddy needs to be punished, I'll take care of it."

"Sarahhhhh," Chuck whined. "It's not fair. I got Jordan and Cassidy to school just fine while you were gone. I had it all under control."

Sarah looked around the house. "Chuck, once they realize any of the children at the daycare have a fever they can't go back until it's been gone 24 hours."

"Its a stupid rule," he whined. Sarah gave him an amused look. "It is," he insisted.

"Okay, so you are here in timeout to start your punishment while I take care of missy here."

"I can do it," Chuck began, but Casey wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Sometimes a girl needs her mom," Sarah said softly.

"You're loving this," Chuck replied.

Sarah shrugged and grinned. He was right. "So what's the sit rep on the new Elmo's World DVD?"

"There's not one nearby. We've deployed our Marine to go get it. He's thirty minutes out."

"Why didn't you just get a digital version?" Chuck blinked. Sarah stared at him. "Wait…did I just figure something out in my husband's world before he did. Chuck opened his mouth twice and shut it. Sarah turned to Casey. "Would you like to watch Elmo's World?" Casey nodded. Sarah took her into the living room and in a few minutes he heard the familiar strands of the Elmo's World music. Sarah came back to Chuck, grinning. "You were overwhelmed."

"She wanted you and only you ever since she's been sick," he muttered, his arm over his forehead, eyes closed.

"I should have came home," Sarah replied, grinning.

"No, we agreed when you have to do work, you go."

"Chuck, everyone who knows us knows that Casey is a mama's girl when she's sick. No one is questioning you as a parent." Chuck started to sit up, when the door flew open. There stood a panting John Casey. He held up the DVD in triumph.

"Digital," Chuck said as a way of greeting. "We didn't think of digital."

John stood there looking at Sarah, who was grinning proudly, and then back to Chuck. "I'd call you a moron but I didn't think of it either. She happy?" Chuck nodded. "Good." He turned to Sarah. "Glad you're home, W-Bartowski." Casey tossed the DVD to Chuck and left, mumbling.

"He's such a happy fellow," Chuck lamented.

Chuck was making dinner for the house when Sarah opened the door and the troop came in. She had told Chuck to stay here, she would get the kids. He had decided to make dinner on his own. He felt two eyes starting at him, and looked down. "Spiral mac and cheese, Kiddo." He took the pan off the stove to show it to Casey. She nodded, and left the room.

Sarah was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, grinning at him. "I'm supposed to take care of you tonight, because Casey said you were a good daddy and very tired." Chuck beamed at his wife.

After dinner the elder two kids took care of the dishes and their chores, Casey went to sleep early, and Chuck found himself nearly asleep laying on the bed. "Hey," came the soft voice. "You awake?"

"I think. I had this wonderful dream that my amazing wife came home and saved me from the eighteen month old that runs this place. I told you naming her after John was a bad idea." He opened his eyes to see her smiling face. "I've missed you. And not just because I had to take care of the kids by myself."

"That's the last four day trip I take, Chuck."

"Sarah-"

"No, Chuck." She was shaking her head. "I know, it's only four days, but there are plenty of others that can do it. There are plenty of others that want to do it. My kids are only this age once, and besides, it's not like we need the money."

"Okay," Chuck said, shrugging. "Miss bad-ass spy that used to hop around the globe wants to stay home and be a homebody."

She grinned at him and bounced a shoulder. "Got a problem with it?"

"Will that mean more cuddling?" Sarah nodded. "Nope."

She leaned down beside him and softly sang, "Because guys like you Run around with girls like me." Chuck grinned at her. "I'm supposed to take care of you tonight."

"I don't think your eighteen month old meant it like that."

"I won't tell her if you won't."

"Deal."

* * *

A/N: For the record, at eighteen months, Grace pulled her Elmo's World VHS out of the VCR and chewed through the tape and then handed it to me to fix….that was 10 years ago….it still makes me wake up at night having cold sweats. Have a good weekend everyone.

DC


End file.
